


I Need More

by Demoniclover223



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: John and Dave are friends. Best friends even. But Dave wants more, over the long year, that he doesn't know if he can be John's friend much longer without spilling some dirty secrets. John wants to know what's wrong with his friend but can't begin to fathom what it could be that was bothering Dave. Until one sleepover when Dave slips up and nightly shenanigans take a sexier turn that the boys wonder if they can remain friends afterwards.





	I Need More

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first Homestuck fanfic so if it sucks or you find it bad, sue me! I tried, I did, and it as 12:22 AM when I got it done so I feel like I deserve to be sassy! *snaps fingers sassily" But I am hoping this'll be good for my first attempt at a John x Dave fanfic and the first Homestuck fanfic I might make with more following. Who knows! But continue on to the story! 
> 
> P.S: Can you believe it's almost Christmas? Literally next week! Crazy! O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this is my first Homestuck fic! There is some heavy masturbation half way to the ending so don't read that far if you don't like that stuff! Although this is rated explicit or mature, whichever I set it as, so some people should know what they're getting into...Anyways! There's only going to be two chapters so this is going to, probably, seem shitty and bad. But anyways here it is! I got this off my bucket list to write! Enjoy!

"Dave. Dave. Dave. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Dave barely flinched as he typed on his computer, his fingers flying over the keys when John Egbert, one of his best friends, slammed his hands onto his shoulders and shook him lightly. "-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"  
  
"Oh my god! What, Egbert! What the fuck do you want!" Dave finally snapped as he twisted in his computer chair so fast John took a step back so fast he plopped onto Dave's bed, his blue eyes wide from behind his glasses before he smiled.

"Glad to see I finally got your attention! I  _said_ Karkat is going to be gone for a while and said he can't hang out tonight, so do you want to sleep over at my place?" John asked making Dave blink in surprise, even if the other male couldn't see it from behind his sunglasses he was surprised. Since he'd been hanging out with John them ore he found the other annoying but then it was comforting for Dave to always have John pestering and annoying him nonstop. It was a nice sensation that he'd grown accustomed to which-without a doubt- meant he was growing used to John as well. Dave sighed as he leaned back in his chair, letting his arms flop off the rests and his legs to stretch out and he slouched in his chair.

"Um..." Dave let the single word slip out as he sat like that before looking at the clock.

John had come over early in the morning, waking Dave up in the process. But since he was woken Dave had had more time to work on his comics like he wanted but with John constantly criticizing and asking Dave to put him in his comics, he gave up and began to just look into the websites Bro made but then he got to embarrassed since there was some weird smuppet shit on there so he just clicked it off and derped on the internet for a long majority of the day.

But the offer to go to John's place, even for the night, was rather...enticing. He'd barely seen much of John lately, anyhow, for he was either hanging out with Rose or running around with Jade while he hung with his Bro or would just do his webcomics. Plus with John having a weird crush thing with Karkat didn't truly help all that much for it just kept John away from Dave for longer periods of time for the other male liked to hang out with Karkat, even if all the troll did was bicker and point out stupid shit John was doing. But to hang out with John was precious. He always acted nonchalant, like he couldn't give two shits but really? He didn't mind the little nerd all that much.

He sighed rubbing his hands over his face, messing up his shades, then fixed them and looked at John nodding. "Fine. When do you want to go to your place? It's still late afternoon so we got some time before going over...." Dave felt his words trail off when he noticed John was squinting at him slightly making the Strider blink from behind his shades and look around him. When he looked back at John the other was still doing that squint when he glared lightly. "what the fuck are you looking at, Egbert?"

"You've never let me see you without your shades, Dave." John began as Dave tensed sitting up straight now as his hands flew to keep his shades straight and gripped them tight. "You should show me sometime, why you keep your eyes hidden away like that."

"No way, dude. You are not ready for the cool act of my shades being removed nor would you be able to handle seeing my eyes." Dave snorted as he turned in his chair back to his computer to see that Karkat had sent him a Pester making him roll his eyes. Sure he was friends with the troll but Dave always felt like there was some kind of...spark of irritation with each other, like they were trying to out do one another in the favor of getting John's constant attention. He clenched his jaw when he clicked on PesterChum looking at the message before rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong?" John asked before Dave closed the chat and turned his computer off with quick, fast movements.

"Nothing. Let's go to your house, okay?" Dave stood up making John blink rapidly at the sudden change in his friend but he nodded, stood up and brushed himself off as he adjusted his glasses.

John stared at his friend who adjusted his shades as John had adjusted his own glasses. He then slowly nodded as he watched Dave walk to the bedroom door throwing it open walking out with quick steps and John was quick to follow after Dave wondering what could have possibly happened in the short time he received the Pester.

* * *

 "Do you have any good movies other than the shitty ones you got?" Dave questioned as he brought a bowl of popcorn into the living room of John's home, lounging out on the couch much as he had in his computer chair. He stared up at John from behind his shades when John just stared at his friend who raised a pale brow at his lack of reaction, especially when his movies were just insulted.

"Dave, what was with that Pester you got earlier?" John instead asked as he sat down right next to Dave who cringed away slightly, leaning to the left as John leaned in from the right. He heard the springs in the couch squeak lightly, something he didn't think they could, his lips pressing together as John leaned in closer until Dave shoved him away.  
  
"Stop that. It's fucking weird!" Dave said hotly crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat staring at the tv, which was on noise low, his eyes training on nothing in particular.

"Fine." John huffed out when he did the one thing he could think of doing to get Dave pissed but would also get the truth as well cause Dave seemed to have a little knack, lately, that he'd tell the truth when pissed off or pushed far enough. And John had just the thing. He shifted reaching out so fast Dave couldn't possibly stop or interfere when his shades were ripped off and John twisted off the couch running to his stairs in a mad sprint. Dave sat there with wide eyes, shocked, at the events that just transpired and he then growled with his jaw clenching as he jumped off the couch running to the stairs, his feet pounding up the steps hard.

"EGGGBERRT!" He screamed making John squeak as he chased after him, pushing off the last stair bolting down the hall after him and straight to John's room. Before John could shut the door, just barely getting it closed, Dave slammed his body into the door making it burst open so hard it bounced off the wall as John backed up before twisting to run across his room.

For what? He had no damn clue other than he needed to put space between him and Dave and _fast_. He was just getting to the left side of his room, standing opposite to Dave who bolted across the room and threw himself across the bed tackling John into the wall hard making the dark haired teen cry out loudly as his back throbbed at the impact of being tackled. He winced when he opened his eyes, one at a time, to see furious scarlet irises burning with rage staring down at him making his eyes widen slightly; he didn't really know Dave's eye color but they were....really pretty. Breath taking even. He figured that, even with pale hair, Dave would have some spectacular eye color like his brother, Dirk, who had orange irises.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Dave!" John finally squeezed out in a squeak that matched the ash look on his face along with his large blue eyes. Dave stared down at him with anger making his red irises appear brighter even, like flames themselves rested and colored his eyes until he tsked, turned his head away,snatched his glasses from John's fingers. He slid them on standing up with his phone vibrating his in his pocket.

"What the fuck ever, Egbert." Dave got out stonily making John's chest tighten as he stood up, scrambling to his feet, watching the Strider walk halfway across the room the door, hangs on his hips. John swallowed, panic beating at him like moth wings, his hope dying in his chest of the chances Dave would stay after what he did. He just wanted to know what the Pester was..."Why the fuck do you even want to know about the Pester?"

"Because! It changed your whole demeanor!" John protested as he then blushed looking down. Why did he blush? There's no reason for it! Yet when Dave whipped around John backed up quickly to the wall, back pressed tight against it, as Dave stalked towards him, slamming his hand on the wall above John's head.  
  
"It. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. _You_." Dave slowly said with a fire in his eyes that John swore he could feel from behind his friend's shades before the blonde pulled back. "I'm taking a nap downstairs."

"Why don't you take one up here?" John offered quietly when Dave tsked loudly turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder and he then rolled his eyes.  
  
"No thanks. Karkat will just flip a fucking man tit later on so no." Dave snorted then froze realizing he let something, even if it seemed like nothing, slip out. His eyes widened behind his black shades and was glad for them. John was dense as all hell but even then he couldn't be dense enough not to see what Dave meant in that moment.

"What does Karkat have to do with anything?" John demanded as his brows came together at the mentioning of the troll but Dave just pursed his lips and turned away from John looking down. What was even going on? It was like some bad, cheesy fanfiction Dave would read somewhere because of one of Terezi or something of the sort.

But it was true that, whenever he looked into John's blue eyes - so goddamn clear it hurt and so innocent it was painful- he had to remind himself they were just friends and John wasn't his to do as he pleased. That he wasn't the only one who was attracted to John and he couldn't begin to monopolize the dark haired boy. Despite his buck teeth John swore that, with straight teeth, John would be very beautiful for a boy, even with his dorky tendencies and glasses. He gritted his teeth painfully and swore he nearly chipped a tooth and he tried to lessen up but couldn't. How stupid could John truly be?

"Nothing! He has nothing to do with it!" Dave snapped when he climbed onto the bed in defiance and, kicking his shoes off, taking his shades off for the second time, kept his eyes shut. "I'm napping!"

"Dave!"  
  
"Napping!"  
  
"David!"

Dave yanked the blankets up to his lips and opened his eyes a crack, giving his back to the buck toothed boy behind him. He couldn't tell his friend anything, not right now and if he looked at Johnathan Egbert right then he'd snap and everything would spill out. He shut his eyes again when he heard John's sigh and the ping of Pesterchum from his computer but found surprise when he didn't hear John going to the computer like usual and he wondered, briefly, what the boy was going to do. He nearly screamed them when the bed shifted and John pulled his glasses off and placed them somewhere and settled into the bed. His face burned as he scrunched his knees to his back, one at a time, clutching the bed sheets as his eyes opened wide staring at the wall as his cheeks burned a red that rivaled the color of his face. What the hell? What was Egbert doing?

"I'm going to nap too!" John sounded much cheerful but then again it could all be a lie in the end to get Dave warmed up. He felt his muscles twitching and cells buzzing crazily with the proximity of his body to John's and he swore the circuit was open to the other when John slipped out of bed. Dave, eyes wide, followed John across the room only for the lights to snap off and John faced Dave, blue eyes large in his face despite his glasses being off. Even if he couldn't see Dave's face Dave swore he could feel the other's eyes burning into him. What the hell was going on? What was going on?

"Okay." Dave got out slowly with wide eyes following John as he circled the bed and disappeared behind Dave. He swore he was going to die then.

That circuit, the one that gave him shocks when they touched, was like being tasered at this point and his body was throbbing from behind in this position but it was either that or let John know the true effects of this on his body. He tried taking slow breathes as the other started to snore lightly but Dave couldn't relax enough to begin sleeping as his body hummed and his groin ached for release that knotted his stomach and he remained frozen. The sparking circuit, once there, was flames that licked at Dave and he nearly whimpered as he scrunched up tighter and buried his face into the pillow. It's why he tried avoiding touching John whenever possible. He couldn't handle it, some days, and nearly broke down gasping and panting when they let go that he coudln't handle it anymore and that's why the touches they shared, frequent and rare, were that way not that the other knew that.

Dave waited several more moments to be sure John was dead asleep before he slid from the bed, grabbing his shades and his bag from the corner of the room. He crept out of the room, clicking it shut and sped to the bathroom. It was stiff and awkward, adding sparks of pleasure, that he nearly whimpered again. When he got to the bathroom he'd hoped passing all the stupid clown shit John's father had would turn him off but it didn't. He worked his belt off quickly, the buckle clinking on the floor as he locked the door, his phone vibrating like an angry bee as he he slid to the floor legs spreading adding relief to the throbbing between his legs. He held his phone up panting thought just staring at the phone would be enough but his body throbbed with flames flaring hotter and more demanding that he nearly screamed. He pulled his sunglasses off and stared upwards at the ceiling.

"Why? Fucking why, God! What did I ever do!" Dave moaned pathetically as he dropped his phone with a clatter. "what did I do to cause this?" His body throbbed as he crawled over to the tub gasping as he pressed his hot forehead to the rim.

Ever since everything ended, the whole saga it felt, Dave had been battling this attraction that grew worse and worse over the year that he was considering asking Bro if they could pack up and leave. He didn't think he could take anymore and knowing John was with Karkat half the time made it utterly worse and he ached to get someone to help him. He felt helpless as his hands worked quickly to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, pushed down to his middle thighs along with his boxers, letting his erection pop out. He was panting as his forehead pressed hard into the rim of the tub and the coolness felt so good on his hot skin and kept the beads of sweat that itched on his hair line from rolling down his face. He wanted help. His left hand found his erection pumping slowly, his palm rolling over the sensitive tip repeatedly only to press his thump to the slit and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

He wanted help so bad he wanted to cry. He slid back, legs spreading, hand sliding up and down the throbbing length of his erection as his forehead against the floor off the bathroom as his right hand slid back to the tight ring of muscles that twitched eagerly. He felt sick. His fingers, two of them, slid in easily making his cry that he held back come out as a gasp. He shouldn't be doing this. His hand pumped faster, squeezing, as his fingers thrusted into himself in a rhythm that matched his stroking and he gasped helplessly into the floor as sweat beaded and rolled down. He wanted to stop.

He found his legs spreading wider, if possible, as his hips began rolling back against his fingers and he moved faster as gasped and gasped, unaware of how loud he truly was as he pleasured himself and his face burned. He needed to stop desperately but he needed that peak of climax so much. He squeezed and kneaded his erection that pulsed in his hand like a heartbeat as he stroked, his thumb pressing the slit repeatedly and he whined as he spread his two fingers, scissoring himself wide as he bit his bottom lip hard. He really should stop seeing as he wasn't at home he couldn't be loud.

"John!" He whispered to himself unable to stop it as he slid a third finger into himself and shivered hard crying out with a hard gasp his brows coming together tight. His hands moved faster at the feel, the eroticism, of saying his friend's name. Maybe... "John! John! Fucking John! Goddammit! I hate you! You -Ahn! Ah!- make me do this!"

He was a shaking, hot mess as drool ran down his chin and his lashes could barely stay up enough for him to see clearly but he was so close to a release he wanted to scream. It was right there and his body hurt. He almost didn't hear the knocking on the door as he shook, fingers pumping in and out barely reaching the spot he so desperately wanted to stimulate, the one that made him see stars. He whined loudly as he stroked his erection fast and felt that familiar clenching heat in his stomach as he bit his lower lips so hard he was practically sucking it.

"John!" His friend's blue eyes flickered across his mind adding a spark of fire. "John! Fuck me! Ah! Ahn! Uhn! So good! Good!" He panted his words out as new lines of drool rolled down his chin from both sides, his sweat running down as his body rocked and his fingers pumped in and out quickly. He needed this more than anyone and anything. More than air.

"John! Ah! Ah! I can't stop! I- ugh!- need more! I need him!" He nearly cried out in anger as he stroked himself faster and his fingers worked in and out, there was something more he needed. It was John himself! Dave didn't know how much longer he could be satisfied with John in his head and his own hands pleasuring himself. He felt the tight heat in his stomach, like lines of throbbing coals that tightened, rush down like liquid lava and he stiffened with a cry as he trembled.

"Cu-Cumming! I'm cumming!" He shouted the words to no one but himself as his body trembled in tightness, his face hot as he rocked through each spurt his cock gave until he slumped into the floor gasping. He panted there, drool everywhere it seemed, as he shook lightly like he was freezing and caught his breath slowly. He shuddered hard then psuhed himself up slowly only to look down at the pools of semen on the floor when tears rushed up and on his lashes only to spill just as fast without permission. He hiccuped then before he could stop it as the pleasure slithered away his sickening nausea settled and he had tears running down his cheeks and dripping to the floor like his semen.

Then there was knocks, three, that were sharp and precise. He looked up with horror crossing his features fast as he cleaned up the semen on the floor, hot and sticky as it was on the tissues even, he felt ashamed. "I-I'll be right out!" He shouted to the knocker as he cleaned up fast, threw them in the toilet, then jumped up pulling his pants and boxers up. He buttoned zipped and buckled his pants along with his belt in record time as he rubbed his face clear of tears, slid his shades on and blew his nose then flushed all the used toilet paper and washed his hands. He slid his bag on and opened the door to realize, with burning shame and a face, there had been no knocking out here.

It was just a tree limb on the window. He walked out feeling lethargic as he shuffled down the hall and he looked in the direction of John's room and felt his lips purse and he looked to the stairs and bounced down them quickly.He decided, with grim certainly and his phone vibrating in his hand once in a while, that he was actually going to exile himself downstairs. He dropped his bag next to the couch, stretched out onto the couch and turned the tv on before taking his shades off once more and closing his eyes. He can't be near John and even napping was way too much to him right then. He just needed to stay away from John and get some actual sleep alone without the presence of his friend.


End file.
